Sólo tuya
by AdmiRo
Summary: La joven Isabella Swan era una joven rebelde, con el cabello teñido de violeta y llena de tatuajes, que sólo buscaba divertirse al máximo. Por el contrario, Carlisle Cullen, el típico hombre adinerado y serio. Pero cuando conozca a esta atrevida jovencita su mundo se pondrá de cabeza. Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer. Este es un fiction Rated M ( 16)
1. Sólo tuya 1

**Two Shot: "Sólo tuya" **

La joven Isabella Swan era una joven rebelde, con el cabello teñido de violeta y llena de tatuajes, que sólo buscaba divertirse al máximo.

Por el contrario, Carlisle Cullen, el típico hombre adinerado y serio… Pero cuando conozca a esta atrevida jovencita su mundo se pondrá de cabeza... ¿Será capaz de reprimir tanto deseo o se rendirá a sus pies?

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragon, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **

.

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Yo era una joven extravagante de veintidós años, el cabello lo tenía violeta, la piel pálida, labios carnosos y mis brazos y espalda estaban tatuados. Amaba mis ojos verdes y llevarlos delineados de negro. Por herencia de mi madre, tenía grandes senos, pequeña cintura y largas piernas.

Ese día había decidido lucir un corto vestido verde esmeralda y una campera de cuero negro. Entré por la puerta de la mansión quitándome el abrigo, saludé a mi amiga Alice que me esperaba adentro ansiosa, caminé por el largo corredor hasta llegar al centro de la fiesta, tomé un trago y me puse a socializar con facilidad.

Jasper Hale junto con su hermana Rose estaban dando una fiesta en su casa, como todos los años, festejando la llegada de un nuevo año.

—¡A festejar! —gritó Jasper con una cerveza en las manos y brindó conmigo.

—Ya está algo pasado de bebida, ¿no? —pregunté mirando a Alice, la cual era mi amiga desde la preparatoria. Ambas teníamos tatuajes similares y compartíamos muchos gustos góticos.

—Jasper está tomando alcohol desde el mediodía, hicimos una barbacoa en el jardín con su padre —me explicó Alice, bebiendo su trago.

Alice y Jasper estaban saliendo hacía un año, se habían conocido en la fiesta del año anterior de la familia Hale. Alice y yo habíamos sido invitadas por Rosalie, la hermana melliza de Jasper, a quien conocíamos de la universidad de Arte. Fue instantáneo, Jasper y Alice se conocieron, se revolcaron esa noche después del brindis y desde ese momento no se despegaron nunca más.

Me sentía algo sola desde que Alice pasaba todo el tiempo con su novio, pero, había con que divertirse… y elegí lo que más me divertía para pasar el tiempo, ¡hombres!

Desde que comencé a sentirme así andaba de aquí para allá con chicos esporádicos teniendo sexo casual, ninguno era muy importante, todos "sin compromisos" como solía decir mi madre solterona.

Esa noche estaba dispuesta a ligarme con un muchacho luego de las doce… Quería una nueva aventura y buen sexo.

Me quedé sentada en la barra cerca de la pista de baile esperando ver a alguien interesante, pero no había nada del otro mundo… la casa era un caos, todos saltaban sin parar y bailaban como locos. La mitad de los invitados ya estaban tomados y por desmayarse, la música era demasiado fuerte y estaba aturdiéndome así que decidí salir a tomar aire, tomé mi cartera, saqué un cigarrillo y me dirigí al patio trasero, que era del tamaño de un parque de atracciones.

La familia de Rosalie y Jasper era de alto poder adquisitivo, tenían demasiado dinero, demasiado para mi visión que era una simple moza de cantina que sobrevivía al día y convivía con una madre solterona, alcohólica y depresiva porque su marido la había abandonado para irse con una jovencita llamada Jessica.

—¿Tienes fuego? —pregunté con el cigarro en la mano mirando al hombre que estaba sentado sobre un tronco de madera en el patio.

—Sí —contestó él y sacó su encendedor.

El hombre se levantó y acercó su mano hacia mi rostro para prenderme el cigarro, me incliné hacia él y lo vi a los ojos.

Cuando acabó con su labor, me alejé unos centímetros y observé con detenimiento al hombre de cabello rubio, facciones perfectamente masculinas, con barba de dos días y cuerpo esbelto.

"_Es realmente hermoso",_ pensé al verlo.

—¿Mucho ruido adentro, verdad? —preguntó él mirándome.

—Sí —contesté y me senté a su lado acomodando mi vestido.

Él con su miraba baja observó mis largas piernas, luego me miró a los ojos y susurró:

—¿Amiga de Jasper?

—Algo así…

—¿Novia?

—No, mi amiga Alice es su novia, yo soy más bien una compañera de su hermana melliza, Rosalie —expliqué.

—¿Y tu nombre es…? —preguntó el rubio.

—Bella —contesté sonrojada, me sentía intimidada realmente—. ¿El tuyo?.

—Carlisle —dijo el hombre.

—¿Amigo de…?

—Amigo del padre de los mellizos…

—Amigo del señor Hale —afirmé.

—Así es, trabajamos juntos —comentó Carlisle.

—¿Negocios?

—Negocios —contestó él y sonrió.

—Falta poco para las doce, ¿verdad?

—Casi una hora… ¿qué edad tienes? —preguntó luego de ver su reloj.

—Veintidós años, ¿y tú? —dije fumando mi cigarrillo.

—Cuarenta y uno, niña

—¡Eres bastante sexy para tener la misma edad que mi madre! —exclamé riéndome, él casi tenía la misma edad que ella y se veía muy guapo.

—¿Tu madre tiene cuarenta y uno? —preguntó sonriéndome pícaramente.

—Tiene cuarenta y cinco, pero están cerca…

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Renée —aclaré.

—Lindo nombre —contestó Carlisle con voz tierna.

—¿Tienes hijos o estás casado? —pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior notando que el hombre no llevaba anillo de boda.

—No, estoy divorciado, ha terminado todo ayer por suerte, todo firmado —explicó.

—¿Ningún hijo?

—No. Lo sé, es triste a mi edad.

—No… No es triste, ya vas a encontrar a la indicada para tener hijos, los hombres no tienen tanto apuro con eso, ¿cierto? —comenté apagando mi cigarro contenta de que estuviera soltero.

—Tienes razón —respondió Carlisle riendo—. Lindo cabello, por cierto —exclamó observándome y me sonrojé.

—Cada tanto cambio de colores, ahora tengo violeta, pero el mes pasado lo tenía algo rosado —respondí algo incomoda tocando mi cabello.

—Me gusta —confesó Carlisle con mirada penetrante.

—Iré adentro un rato a ver cómo está todo. ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté con mirada picarona.

—No sé bailar —dijo avergonzado.

—Yo te puedo enseñar —susurré y lo tomé de la mano.

Él se dejó llevar rápidamente luego de dos tragos y en pocos segundos ya estaba bailando tan cerca de mi cuerpo que parecía que íbamos a quedar pegados.

—Bailas muy bien —exclamé poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

"_Sube la adrenalina, sube la adrenalina",_ sonaba la música en la pista.

—Tú también, niña —comentó tomándome de la cintura en forma muy sexual.

Comencé a hacer mis movimientos más sensuales pegando mi rostro al suyo, podía sentir su respiración en la nuca, una respiración agitada. Comencé a sentirme acalorada, mi cuerpo lo deseaba.

Estaba deseándolo demasiado, la conexión que teníamos era maravillosa.

"_Tu seducción a la hora de bailar",_ sonó la música y pensé en alejarme con él a un lugar más privado.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo? —le pregunté en su oído.

—Claro —susurró caminando detrás de mí.

Caminé lentamente hasta la cocina, abrí la puerta del lavadero y me posé sobre la mesada con las piernas algo separadas demostrando que quería tener sexo con él...

Carlisle caminó hacia mí y se puso a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia para observarme.

—Acércate —le dije moviendo mi mano.

—No creo que sea buena idea —explicó él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto.

—¿Qué es _"esto"_? —pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Eres una niña —dijo Carlisle sintiéndose culpable por coquetear con una jovencita como yo que podría ser su hija.

—No soy una niña —respondí refunfuñando.

Carlisle se acercó lentamente y tocó mi cadera haciéndome desearlo aún más.

—Que lindos labios —susurró mirando mi boca pintada de un rosado muy claro.

—¡Bésame! —ordené desesperada por ser suya.

Él me miró a los ojos fijamente casi penetrándome con la mirada, me tomó de los brazos con fuerza y presionó su boca contra la mía de una forma muy posesiva.

Introduje mi lengua en su boca rápidamente y comencé a juguetear con mis manos en la bragueta del pantalón de él, acariciando su polla que comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Quiero follarte, niña —dijo excitado con su polla bien dura y erecta lista para penetrarme.

—Carlisle —susurré húmeda.

—Dime señor Cullen —susurró poniendo mis manos en su espalda.

—Ohhh, señor Cullen —gemí de placer mientras besaba mi cuello.

Carlisle comenzó a acariciar mis piernas con suavidad, hasta llegar a tocar las braguitas negras que tenía puestas… comenzó a quitarlas suavemente mientras yo jadeaba de placer.

—Mi niña —jadeó él metiendo dos dedos dentro de mi coño húmedo.

—Ahhhhhhh —gemí de placer cuando el señor Cullen introdujo sus dedos y los retorció dentro de mí.

Desabroché los botones de su camisa y dejé sus pectorales marcados al desnudo.

—¡Date la vuelta! —ordenó Carlisle quitando sus dedos de mi coño y luego se los llevó a la boca saboreándolos.

Le hice caso y volteé totalmente excitada y loca por poseerlo.

—Qué hermoso cuerpo —ronroneó mirando mis tatuajes que cubrían toda la espalda y parte de los brazos.

Carlisle, con sus manos llenas de saliva, bajó la cremallera de mi vestido hasta quitármelo, lo tiró a un costado de la mesada contra el lavarropas, se bajó los pantalones, sacó su polla erecta y la dirigió a mi coño húmedo y excitado.

Se introdujo rápidamente penetrándome lo más profundo posible mientras sus labios me besaban posesivamente.

—Ahhh —grité de dolor cuando me penetró hasta el fondo, se sentía delicioso.

—Oh, mi niña —jadeó penetrándome una y otra vez.

—Sí, sí, sí —gemí pidiéndole más.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Carlisle penetrándome con fuerza contra la mesada.

—Sí, señor Cullen —grité clavándole mis uñas en su espalda.

—¡Joder! —exclamó de dolor cuando mis uñas lo desgarraron.

Siempre me había gustado el sexo algo sucio y pervertido.

Excitado y alocado comenzó a penetrarme con más rapidez, entraba y salía de mi coño extra húmedo.

—¡Córrete para mí, nena! —exigió Carlisle tomándome del cabello.

—Ahhhh —gemí llegando al clímax mientras él me penetraba.

—Voy a acabar, cariño —gimoteó y se alejó de mi cuerpo.

—En mi boca —imploré arrodillándome quedando a la altura de su polla erecta.

Él tomó su polla, la agitó dos veces y llenó de semen mi rostro. Era riquísimo, sabía mejor que nada… amaba el sabor de Carlisle Cullen.

—Mmmmm… que sabroso —dije luego de tragar todo.

—Que niña obediente que eres —jadeó Carlisle apoyándose sobre la mesada, se notaba que estaba exhausto.

—Puedo ser muy obediente —comenté mordiendo mi labio y me puse de pie.

—No hagas eso de morder tu labio porque me excita —dijo el señor Cullen tomándome del cuello—. Quiero comer tu coño —pidió bajando hasta mis caderas.

Con sus dedos comenzó a frotar mi clítoris y luego a chuparlo con su lengua mientras yo moría de la excitación...

—Ahhh —grité retorciéndome de placer mientras Carlisle besaba todo mi húmedo coño.

—Eres tan sabrosa, niña —jadeó pasando su lengua por todos lados.

—Ayyy —chillé teniendo un orgasmo y tomé desesperada a Carlisle del cabello apretándolo contra mi coño pidiéndole más.

Él siguió chupándome desenfrenado, amando como me retorcía de placer.

—Por favor —supliqué.

—¿Qué quieres, niña? —preguntó subiendo hasta mi rostro.

No podía hablar, estaba jadeando con la respiración entrecortada y mis piernas se habían puesto tensas y duras.

—Córrete de nuevo para mí, cariño —ronroneó en mi oído y abrió mis piernas para frotar mi débil y latente coño.

—¡Ahhhhh! Por favor, Carlisle —gemí arqueando la espalda.

Este hombre me daba el placer que nunca había conseguido en toda mi vida sexual.

Carlisle sonrió, bajó para beber mis jugos que se derramaban entre mis piernas.

—Eres preciosa —dijo después de pasar su lengua por mi clítoris.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritaron todos en la fiesta y millones de fuegos artificiales sonaron afuera.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, cariño! —me susurró, Carlisle, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad.

—¡Feliz… Feliz año! —exclamé con voz temblorosa de la excitación.

—Quiero más —susurró tocando mis enormes pechos.

—Yo también —confesé deseándolo.

—Ven a mi casa, cariño.

—Voy a vestirme y luego hablaré con Alice para que no se preocupe, ¿te veo en la puerta en unos cinco minutos? —pregunté y él asintió.

Me vestí rápidamente, tomé una toalla del lavadero y me sequé el cuerpo tratando de secarme el olor a sexo.

—Allí te esperaré, Bella —respondió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

—¡Feliz año! —gritó Alice, abrazándome.

—¡Feliz año, Alice! —exclamé deseando que no sintiera mi olor.

—Tienes olor extraño —comentó Alice, mirándome.

—Debo irme, estoy con alguien…

—Entiendo, ¡tienes un olor a sexo asqueroso, Bella! —gritó empujándome y comencé a reír.

—Voy a su casa esta noche, mañana nos hablamos, ¿sí? —susurré y me despedí de ella.

—Cualquier cosa llama a mi teléfono ¡Feliz año, zorra! —dijo mi amiga y me dejó ir tranquila.

.

.

.

—¡Lindo coche! —susurré subiéndome al coche de Carlisle, un Volvo.

Una vez adentro del coche, Carlisle arrancó y tomó la carretera principal para ir a su "estancia" a pasar la noche conmigo.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Carlisle mirándome de reojo.

—Sí —comenté, mientras observaba las hermosas estancias de gente rica, algo que nunca iba a llegar a ser.

—Llegamos —comentó Carlisle ingresando a un parque enorme con una mansión a pocos metros.

—¿Es tu casa? —interrogué anonadada, ¡sí que tenía dinero este hombre!

—Sí —contestó él con normalidad.

—¡Wow! —exclamé y caminé hasta la casa.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó él tendiéndome la mano.

Tomé su mano e ingresamos a la casa que se notaba silenciosa y vacía.

—Mis empleados tienen la noche libre, es año nuevo —comentó el señor Cullen—. ¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó luego, mirándome de manera penetrante.

—Sí, lo que tú quieras —respondí observando la decoración de la casa.

—¿Vino?

—Sí, por favor —agradecí tomando la copa de vino tinto.

—De mi finca —aclaró él.

—¿Tienes una finca?

—Ese es mi negocio, los vinos son mi vida —comentó—. Hale trabaja para mí, es mi mano derecha en los negocios por así decirlo.

—Este vino está muy sabroso —admití saboreándolo.

—¿Quieres conocer la casa? —ofreció él.

—Me encantaría.

Luego de mostrarme la enorme y espectacular casa que tenía, Carlisle me invitó a sentarnos en un sillón del living y acepté por supuesto...

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó nuevamente mirándome.

—Sí —susurré mordiendo mi labio.

—Si sigues así, provocándome, tendré que follarte otra vez, Bella —confesó él metiendo su mano entre mis piernas.

Abrí mis piernas rápidamente y sentí una puntada de excitación que me pedía más. Quería más y más de él hasta el hartazgo. Carlisle era un hombre de verdad y sabía cómo complacer a una mujer.

—Nunca he deseado tanto a alguien como a ti, niña —dijo Carlisle metiendo su mano en mis bragas.

—Ohhh, Carlisle —gemí cerrando mis piernas.

—Déjame hacerte mía una vez más —imploró acariciándome suavemente el coño.

Asentí y me recosté en silencio sobre el sillón marrón que tenía una textura suave y relajante.

Carlisle se quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones con rapidez, mientras yo me quitaba el vestido y me quedaba completamente desnuda para él.

Él me miró fijamente, sonrió y luego con su boca comenzó a jugar en mi vientre con el aro que tenía perforado en mi ombligo. Luego se dirigió a mis pezones que estaban duros como una roca y comenzó a morderlos...

—Dime cuánto deseas que te lo haga —jadeó.

—Lo deseo demasiado, papi —gemí deseándolo con locura.

—Cuando dices "papi" creo que voy a morir de excitación, niña —exclamó penetrándome.

—¡Ahhh, papi! —grité cada vez que me embestía con su gran polla.

—No sabes las cosas que me imagino para hacerte —confesó.

"_¡Hazme todo eso que piensas!",_ pensé.

Carlisle tomó su cinto de cuero y ató mis muñecas hacia arriba dejándome desprotegida y en sumisión. Me encantaban estos juegos sexuales, amaba que él me dominara.

—Mi niña —jadeó él mordiendo mis pezones.

—¡Ayyyyy! —grité de dolor.

—Si supieras cuánto te deseo saldrías corriendo —dijo Carlisle.

"_¿Salir corriendo? ¡Me quedaría la vida entera aquí con él follando!",_ pensé.

—Eres hermosa —exclamó y acarició mis labios secos—. ¿Quieres vino?

—Sí, por favor —supliqué.

Carlisle tomó el vino y lo derramó sobre mi vientre. Luego con su lengua comenzó a beber de mi cuerpo, mientras yo me retorcía.

—Oh, Carlisle —gemí sintiendo el frio del vino sobre mi cuerpo.

Carlisle mojó sus dedos con el vino y los llevó hasta mis labios humedeciéndolos. Lamí mis labios bebiendo el vino y luego él me comenzó a besar apasionadamente apretándome contra el sofá.

Con rebeldía le mordí el labio inferior y él salto hacia atrás rápidamente tocándose la boca con su mano derecha.

—Auch —susurró Carlisle mirándome.

—¿No te ha gustado? —pregunté con ojos perversos.

—Sí, niña —jadeó él y me besó jugando el mismo juego. Me mordió levemente estirando mi labio inferior hasta el máximo y luego lo soltó.

Tomé a Carlisle del cabello y lo atraje hacia mí susurrando en su oído:

—Fóllame aquí y ahora, papi.

Y, él cumplió mi deseo toda la noche.

.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —escuché una voz femenina hablar.

—Buenos días, Sue —respondió con amabilidad y las voces se alejaron de mí.

Abrí los ojos y noté que me había dormido en el sofá del salón y que estaba tapada con unas sábanas de seda extremadamente suaves.

—¿Carlisle? —pregunté levantándome.

Me vestí con rapidez, tenía miedo que alguien desconocido me viera desnuda, no sabía cuánta gente había en la casa ni cuan prudentes serían.

—¿Carlisle? —susurré entrando en la cocina.

—¿Quiere desayunar, señorita Swan? —preguntó una mujer vestida de mucama preparando el café.

—Pues… sí, supongo que sí —dije y me senté en la mesa.

—Vaya al comedor, el señor Cullen la espera —afirmó la mucama con una sonrisa.

—Oh claro, gracias —contesté y me dirigí al comedor donde había una mesa larguísima llena de comida y en la punta estaba sentado Carlisle.

—Siéntate, Bella, por favor —exclamó Carlisle tendiéndome una silla a su lado.

—Gracias —contesté y acomodé mi vestido que estaba toda arrugada.

—¿Quiere café o té? —preguntó la mucama.

—Café, por favor.

—Permiso —dijo la mucama y se retiró luego de servir la bebida.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —preguntó.

—Bien, ni me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida —susurré riendo mientras untaba una tostada.

—No quise despertarte para ir a la cama, dormí ahí contigo, pero esta mañana me fue difícil salir del sofá sin que despertaras —confesó riendo.

—Igual no recuerdo haberme despertado esta mañana…

—Creo que hablas dormida, ¿no?

—Sí, algo… Bueno eso dice mi madre —dije atragantándome con la comida, ¿qué habría dicho?

—Toma algo de café —susurró acercándome la taza.

—Gracias —susurré y bebí.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté mirando a Carlisle que llevaba un traje negro que le quedaba a la perfección.

—Las doce y cuarto.

—Tengo que ir a casa, mi madre va a matarme si no almuerzo con ella…

—Te llevaré a casa, no te preocupes —exclamó él sonriendo.

—Puedo llamar un taxi —contesté algo avergonzada, prefería que él no viera mi casa, mi barrio o a mi madre.

—No hay problema, en serio Bella, tengo que ir a mi empresa hoy, la producción de vino no para ni un segundo, así que tengo que salir a trabajar. Llevarte es un placer que quiero tomarme —comentó Cullen.

Sonreí y asentí, no era de buena educación rechazarlo, además si lo rechazaba quizás no volvería a hablarme…

Bueno, quizás no iba a hablarme más luego de conocer mi clase social, pero esperaba que él fuera diferente.

.

.

.

.

—Puedes dejarme por aquí —susurré avergonzada.

—¿Cuál es tu casa? —preguntó mirando para todos lados.

—Aquella. —Señalé mi casa algo pequeña y arruinada.

Carlisle avanzó hasta la casa, se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta con amabilidad sin decir una palabra. Creí que este era el fin de todo, el fin de esta atracción, él había notado que era como Cenicienta, una niña pobre con el sueño de ser algo más.

—Espero que haya sido una hermosa noche para ti como para mí —exclamó él besando mi mejilla.

—Sí —contesté y le di un beso en los labios.

Él se quedó sorprendido y paralizado mientras yo caminaba hacia mi casa.

—¡Espera! —gritó y corrió hacia mí—. ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta semana?, yo tengo una fiesta y…. pensé que quizás ¿querrías ir conmigo…? —preguntó temeroso y me quedé sorprendida.

—Me encantaría —respondí sin saber que más decir.

—El sábado a las ocho paso por ti —comentó Carlisle y se subió a su coche.

—A las ocho estaré lista —exclamé viendo cómo se alejaba.

.

.

.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté dejando mi bolso sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué hora es? —gritó mi madre que debía estar todavía recostada.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta las habitaciones, abrí la puerta de mi madre y exclamé:

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Y, rápidamente cerré tratando de no ver algo de más, mi madre estaba con un muchacho en la cama—. Ups, espero fuera —dije y me fui a mi habitación.

"_¡Qué asco!",_ pensé, con mi cabeza imaginando a mi madre con ese joven teniendo sexo… debía dejar de pensar en eso y pensar más en Carlisle que me había dado la mejor noche de mi vida.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos Renée, mi madre, despidió al muchacho y me saludó con un abrazo.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —preguntó.

—Excelente —exclamé secando mi cuerpo recién bañado.

—¿Y tu amiga Alice sigue con ese ricachón? —dijo siendo la madre más entrometida del planeta.

—Sí, mamá… sigue con él.

—¿Cuándo te vas a encontrar uno así? —preguntó de mala gana.

—¿Por qué no te lo buscas tú? —grité enfadada poniéndome la ropa.

—Porque soy vieja…

—Entonces no me molestes —le dije y me fui a calentar algo de pasta para el almuerzo.

.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces te invitó a una cita este sábado? —preguntó Alice hablando por teléfono.

—No lo sé, dijo que era una fiesta —comenté nerviosa.

—¿Vamos de compras? —preguntó Alice emocionada.

—¡No tengo dinero, Alice!

—Jasper sí tiene, le pediré prestado…

—¡No! No es correcto…

—Le diré que es para mí, tonta —exclamó Alice, siempre le sacaba dinero a Jasper, lo que ella quería, él se lo daba...

—No me siento cómoda con eso, en serio, Alice —dije avergonzada.

—Es sólo algo de dinero para un vestido sensual.

—Sólo un poco, algo sencillo que no valga más que lo que cobro en un mes, ¿sí? —dije poniendo una condición.

—Entendido, colega —contestó Alice.

.

.

.

.

_Viernes en el centro comercial._

—¡Vamos, Bella, tienes que elegir algo! —exclamó Alice mientras me probaba todos los vestidos de la tienda.

—No veo nada que me describa —expliqué.

—Vamos a ver a la tienda de en frente, quizás tengan colores más opacos…

—Estos colores chicle me dan escalofríos —dije riéndome.

Cruzamos de tienda y comenzamos a revisar los vestidos negros y opacos que iban más con mi personalidad.

—Pruébate este —dijo Alice mostrándole un vestido escotado en la espalda.

—¿No es demasiado? —grité al mirarlo.

—¡Sólo póntelo!

Le hice caso para que luego no siguiera molestándome y me probé el vestido negro sin mangas, con espalda completamente al descubierto dejando todos mis tatuajes a la vista.

—¡Es perfecto! —gritó Alice—. ¡El viejo va a morir con esto!

—¡No le digas así, Alice! —exclamé enojada. No me gustaba que le dijera "el viejo".

—Bueno, a Carlisle va a gustarle mucho, estás hermosa… ¡muuuuy sexy!

Compré el vestido, bueno en realidad lo hizo Alice con el dinero de Jasper y, por suerte, estaba casi al valor de mi ganancia en un mes de trabajo.

—Casi, casi —comenté tomando la bolsa.

—Si hubiera costado más lo hubieras comprado igual, te queda pintado al cuerpo, es perfecto para ti —comentó sonriéndome.

—Sí, espero que a él le guste —susurré nerviosa por volverlo a ver.

—Te gusta demasiado, ¿verdad? —preguntó mi amiga.

—Supongo que sí, ¡que tonta que soy!

—No eres tonta, Bells…

—No creo que él pueda enamorarse de mí, ¡mírame!… soy de un mundo completamente diferente, Ali…

—Si él se enamora de ti, lo hará sin importarle nada, no hay diferencias cuando estás enamorado, ¡te lo aseguro!

Abracé a mi amiga con fuerza y luego me dirigí a mi trabajo, estaba llegando tarde.

—Llegas tarde —dijo mi jefe con mala cara.

—Lo siento —contesté y me puse a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

—¿A dónde vas con ese vestido impresionante? —me preguntó Renée con la boca abierta.

—A una fiesta…

—¿Qué fiesta?

—¡De un amigo, mamá! —exclamé mientras trataba de hacer algo con mi cabello.

—Recogido —dijo mi madre—. Destaca tus tatuajes, cariño —comentó luego levantando mi cabello.

Me recogí el cabello como dijo mi madre, tomé una cartera negra, saludé a mi madre y salí a la puerta a las ocho en punto para esperarlo pero ya había una limosina esperándome.

—¡Joder! —gritó mi madre groseramente.

—Nos vemos más tarde, no me esperes —le dije y me alejé de ella bajando las escaleras del porche.

Un chofer le abrió la puerta a Carlisle que se bajó del coche y caminó con un esmoquin impresionante hacia mí sonriéndome.

—¡Estás perfecta! —exclamó él tomándome de la mano y dándome una vuelta.

—Gracias —contesté y me sonrojé como una niña enamorada.

Renée se quedó boquiabierta, me saludó agitando su mano y yo le respondí gritando:

—Adiós, mamá.

—¿Es tu madre? —preguntó antes de subir al coche.

—Sí —respondí deseando que sólo se subiera al coche y arrancara hacia la fiesta.

—Me presentaré, no quiero quedar mal —exclamó y fue a saludar a mi madre como un caballero.

—Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, señora Swan —dijo él presentándose.

—Dime Renée, mi esposo ya me dejó hace tiempo —comentó victimizándose como siempre.

—Prometo cuidar a Bella, vamos a una fiesta, no es nada alocado… No se preocupe —agregó él.

—Claro —respondió ella y él besó su mano despidiéndose.

—A la fiesta, Emmett —informó Carlisle al chofer que también era su guardaespaldas y lo acompañaba a algunos lugares— ¡Estás preciosa! —me halagó mirándome boquiabierto.

—Gracias, Carlisle —susurré con vergüenza.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? —preguntó.

—Agitada, mucho trabajo —dije esperando que no preguntara más sobre mi vida patética.

—¿Dónde trabajas?

—En un bar…

—¿Y qué haces allí? —siguió interrogando curioso.

—Soy moza —contesté bajando mi cabeza.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Isabella —susurró besándome.

Sonreí y me sentí realmente apoyada por él, me sentía aceptada.

Carlisle parecía perfecto, no había nada malo en él… ¿Pero qué había de su ambiente? ¿La gente rica iba a aceptarme, iba a hacerme sentir tan bien como él? Realmente estaba asustada cuando bajé de la limosina y vi a tantas personas de alta categoría entrar a una mansión espectacular, llena de luces. Me sentía excluida, no era parte de este mundo y temía que todo saliera mal…

—Vamos —ordenó tendiéndome la mano y lo agarré con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sintiendo mis nervios.

—Sí —mentí para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Entramos a la fiesta y toda la gente giró a verme, me miraban con ojos acusadores, de mala manera como juzgando mi apariencia… Quizás los tatuajes tan expuestos no habían sido la mejor idea… Y menos dejar mi cabello extravagante teñido de violeta. Esa gente me odiaba.

—¿Quieren beber champagne? —preguntó un mozo.

—Gracias —dijo Carlisle tomando dos copas, una para él y otra para mí.

—¿Bailamos una pieza? —preguntó él tomándome de la cintura.

Sonreí sonrojada y por un momento olvidé que estaba rodeada de buitres que deseaban comerme viva.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró en mi oído mientras su mano acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

—¡Carlisle! —exclamó una mujer de cabello colorado.

—Esme —respondió él con rostro serio.

—¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Una hija perdida? —dijo la mujer de forma burlona.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la garganta a esa mujer tan mala.

—Si vas a comenzar, prefiero que te vayas, Esme —dijo enojado.

—Que niña tonta… Esos brazos y esa espalda tatuada… ¡qué asco!... Ni sé qué decir del cabello… ni una pizca de estilo —se rió de mí con otras mujeres que se acercaban.

—¡Basta, Esme! —gritó Carlisle.

Ya estaba a punto de llorar, nunca me habían humillado tanto como esa noche…

—Si no es más que una simple niña pobre que no pertenece a nuestra clase, Carlisle… ¿para qué la trajiste? —dijo la mujer.

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Carlisle salí corriendo hacia la salida, no podía escuchar más… debía irme.

.

.

.

**Carlisle POV**

—Oh, pobrecilla —dijo Esme burlonamente.

—Ella es más de lo que tú nunca pudiste ser para mí, Esme —exclamé furioso—. Ella me importa, es hermosa e inteligente y no me interesa lo que tú o esta mierda de gente piensen sobre ella. ¡Agradezco a Dios haberme separado de ti, eres una bruja!

Esme, mi ex esposa se quedó boquiabierta y vio como me alejaba para buscar a Bella.

—¡Bella! —grité pero no logré encontrarla por ningún lado.

—Quiero irme —le dijo Bella a un joven valet parking en la puerta.

—¿Un taxi, señorita? —preguntó y ella asintió.

Le hizo seña a uno de los coches que esperaban a un costado, el taxista se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces huyó de la fiesta.

—¡Bella! —grité viéndola irse—.¡Maldición! —grité enfadado… no la tendría que haber llevado a ese lugar, a esa fiesta, la gente rica era propensa a juzgar a los demás… la había expuesto a un mar de insultos.

.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Me bajé del taxi pagando con todo el dinero que llevaba encima, me quité los zapatos enojada y caminé hasta la puerta de casa llorando con el maquillaje destrozado.

—Bella, cariño… ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Renée sentada en el sofá.

—¿Qué miras en la televisión? —curioseé, secando mis lágrimas, para cambiarle la conversación a mi madre.

—Una película de amor —susurró Renée.

—Voy a dormir, estoy cansada —dije sollozando. Las películas de amor eran una farsa, el amor no era mágico.

—¿Qué sucedió con ese hombre? ¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó mi madre—. ¡Hija! ¿Te hizo daño? —volvió a gritar.

—No —respondí para que no molestara y cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

.

.

.

_Domingo 17:44 hs._

—Deberías comer algo —dijo mi madre tocando a la puerta y la eché bufando.

_Unos pocos minutos después. _

Alguien tocó a la puerta, mi madre seguía molestando para que comiera...

—No quiero hablar —dije enojada.

—Déjame pasar —imploró Jacob.

Jacob era mi ex novio y amigo, fuimos amigos por seis años, se me declaró veinte veces y un día le dije que sí. No funcionó y terminamos.

Varias veces se puso pesado, me perseguía por la calle gritando cuánto me amaba, pero yo no lo deseaba de esa forma, me había equivocado al darle el pie una vez.

Abrí la puerta, miré a Jake y lo dejé entrar. Vestía con una blusa agrandada y rota, tenía el cabello recogido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Tienes que dejar de llorar, mira como tienes los ojos—dijo tocando mi hombro y me alejé un poco.

—¿Mi madre te ha llamado cierto? ¿Te vino con el cuento Jake? ¡No voy a volver! —dije aclarando mis sentimientos.

—Lo sé, Bells, lo sé —susurró entendiéndome, o eso fingió.

—Supongo que esa mujer tenía razón, no soy para él, ¡tan sólo mírame! —exclamé desahogándome.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué no eres para él? ¿Porque es viejo? —preguntó Jake.

—Mamá ya estuvo hablándote y llenando tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo comentó que ese hombre mayor te llevó a un lugar, y luego llegaste llorando, ¿te hizo algo Bells? Tu madre se preocupa por ti y yo también…

—No, Jake, no fue su culpa. Yo no soy para él, soy una joven pobre sin estilo y sin clase…

—¿Sin estilo y sin clase? Tu estilo es hermoso y tienes la clase suficiente como para no ser tan grosera como esa mujer lo ha sido contigo, ¿no crees? —dijo y me abrazó.

—Sí, quizás…

—Si él quisiera estar contigo, Bells, estaría aquí… ¡déjalo ir! Quizás no sea para ti, pero no es por tu culpa, sino porque él vive en ese mundo de idiotas ricachones… no mereces sufrir por ese imbécil cariño —susurró y me besó… era obvio que eso era lo que quería, me vio débil e intento recuperarme.

—¿Qué haces? —grité alejándolo—. ¡Te has confundido! Yo necesito a un amigo ahora, no necesito esto…

—Lo siento, sabes que todavía te amo…

—¡Vete, Jake…! —exclamé echándolo.

—Quiero ayudarte, déjame ser para ti ese hombre que necesitas, cariño…

—Deja de decirme "cariño", lo nuestro no funcionó y no va a funcionar de esta manera —dije furiosa. Estaba harta de su acoso.

—No me eches, deja que te consuele —imploró el muchacho.

—¡Vete! Será lo mejor —grité dándole el ultimátum.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lunes 21:20 hs. _

—Una cerveza, por favor —dijo un cliente mirándome.

—Sí claro, ahora se la traigo —asentí y fui por su cerveza.

—Un hombre te está buscando —dijo Victoria señalando a Carlisle que estaba sentado en una mesa.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé y fui hacia él avergonzada.

—¡Bella! —exclamó con voz suave.

—Señor Cullen —contesté de forma fría, no quería involucrarme… debía dejarlo ir, no éramos el uno para el otro, Jacob tenía razón en eso.

—Por favor, discúlpame… no sabía si venir o no… lo que pasó la otra noche me avergonzó tanto que no sabía qué hacer o qué decir… ahora mismo no sé qué decirte…

—No tienes que decir nada —expliqué.

—Perdóname, Esme es una maldita, no ha superado nuestro divorcio, por lo que veo…

—¿Esa era tu ex? —dije sorprendida.

—Sí —respondió avergonzado.

—Termino mi turno en una hora, ¿quieres esperarme?

—Claro, aquí te espero…

—¿Te traigo una cerveza?

—Por favor, cariño —susurró sonriéndome y me hizo sonrojar.

Fui hasta la barra y pedí un café para él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Victoria, mi compañera de trabajo, era siempre muy curiosa.

—Un amigo…

—¿Amigo? Mira cómo te está viendo, ¡Por Dios, mujer! no seas ingenua, ¡te está comiendo con la mirada ese hombre! —exclamó y me sonrojé al ver que era cierto.

"_¿Todavía me deseaba? ¿Deseaba estar con una niña pobre?"_, pensé.

—Creo que somos algo más, pero no creo que para él sea algo muy importante…

—Ohh que lástima, se ve guapo… parece muy intelectual y de dinero —comentó la colorada.

Asentí con vergüenza, tomé la cerveza y se la llevé a Carlisle.

—Aquí está —dije apoyándolo sobre la mesa—. ¿Deseas algo más? —le pregunté sin saber qué más decirle.

—A ti, cariño —confesó, mirándome fijamente.

Sonreí y con picardía respondí:

—Luego veremos…

.

.

.

Una vez que terminé mi turno me quité el delantal, tomé mi bolso y fui a buscar a Carlisle para hablar.

—Ya le pagué a tu amiga, Victoria —comentó él guardando la billetera.

—Está bien, ¿vamos?

—Tengo el coche en la puerta, pero tu casa queda a dos calles, ¿caminamos?

—Sí, mejor caminemos…

—Lamento lo que sucedió, ese tipo de gente no son como tú, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé, no soy tan refinada como ellos…

—No quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que eres mejor que ellos, nunca debí llevarte, son cerrados y sin filtro, se creen superiores sólo por tener más dinero… nunca me sentí tan mal en mi vida como esa noche.

—Yo igual, me he sentido horrible… —confesé sintiendo que él me comprendía.

—Lo siento, Bella…

—Está bien, ya pasó —contesté.

—Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz —susurró mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —grité confundida.

—Déjame conocerte, déjame ser parte de tu vida, enséñame a ser amado, niña —exclamó tomando mis manos.

—Oh, Carlisle…

—Déjame besarte —imploró él.

—Bésame —susurré deseando sus labios.

Carlisle me puso contra la pared, apretándome y me besó apasionadamente.

—¡Hey! —se escuchó una voz por detrás de Carlisle y luego alguien lo arrojó al suelo.

—¿Qué haces, Jake? —grité furiosa cuando vi que Jacob estaba molestando a Carlisle.

—¿Este es el estúpido ricachón?—rugió Jacob.

—¡No te metas!

—Bells, él no te merece —exclamó mi ex.

—No te metas, niño —comentó, Carlisle, levantándose.

Jacob me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —grité asustada.

—No te vas a ir con ese idiota —susurró él.

—¡Suelta a Bella, ahora mismo! —bramó Carlisle con furia corriendo hacia Jacob.

—¡Basta, Jake, me lastimas! —me quejé porque lastimaba mi brazo.

—¡Suéltala, idiota! —gritó Carlisle empujando a Jacob.

—¿Quieres pelea viejo? —preguntó y se abalanzó sobre Carlisle.

—¡Basta Jake! —grité al ver como Jake golpeaba a mi amado.

—¡Aléjate de Bella! —gritó Jacob pegándole sin darle un respiro.

Emmett, el guardaespaldas de Carlisle, venía corriendo por la calle desesperado, yo estaba llorando y trataba de golpear a Jacob para que soltara a Carlisle.

No podía creer que Carlisle era lastimado por mi culpa. ¡Qué idiota había sido!

—¡Aléjate! —exclamó Emmett y tomó a Jacob de la camiseta.

—Está bien, Emmett, no lo golpees, estoy bien —dijo Carlisle en el suelo con su nariz sangrando. Podía notar que era la mejor persona sobre la tierra, ni siquiera le pedía al muchacho que le pegara a Jake, sólo planeaba dejarlo ir.

—¡Joder, Jake! Eres un idiota… ¡te odio! —exclamé furiosa.

—Vamos, señorita Swan —dijo Emmett mientras levantaba a Carlisle del suelo.

—Si te veo tocar a Isabella otra vez, no te perdonaré la vida —confesó, Carlisle, defendiéndome.

—Oh, Carlisle, lo lamento tanto… —dije mientras nos alejábamos de Jake que bufaba furioso como un niño.

—Me lo merecía, Bella, te hice daño y me merecía esto —contestó.

—No, cariño, no lo merecías… vengan a casa, tengo un poco de algodón y alcohol para limpiar esa herida —susurré ayudando a Carlisle a subir al coche.

Una vez dentro de la casa, fui por el botiquín y limpié el rostro de Carlisle lleno de sangre.

—Quítate la camisa está llena de sangre —exclamé tratando de limpiar la sangre que no salía.

Él se la quitó y me la entregó sin decir una palabra, la metí en la lavadora con un poco de jabón y volví a la cocina para revisar a Carlisle.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté tocando su rostro herido.

—Sí, me ha dolido más lo que sucedió la otra noche —explicó avergonzado por lo que había sucedido.

—Ya paso, esa gente es una mierda… ¿quieres que te prepare un té? —le dije acariciando su rostro.

—Me encantaría —susurró y le hizo señas a Emmett para que esperara fuera—. Eres hermosa e inteligente, amo tu cuerpo y tu estilo, no me interesa lo que los demás digan… ¿sabes?

—¿Emmett se ha ido? —pregunté sonrojada por sus dichos y le entregué el té.

—Va a esperar fuera…

—Oh —musité y tomé mi taza para beber.

—No sé qué decirte, Bella —admitió nervioso.

—No necesitas decir nada, yo quiero disculparme por el estúpido de Jacob… ¡lo lamento realmente!

—¿Qué hace este hombre aquí, Isabella? —dijo mi madre cruzando la puerta de la cocina.

—Estamos hablando, mamá… —comenté echándola con las manos.

—Si usted vuelve a lastimar a mi hija, el rostro le va a quedar peor de lo que está ahora… ¿entendió? —dijo mi madre amenazándolo—. Y, por cierto, ¿qué le sucedió?

—Jacob —dije con enojo.

—Okey, entiendo, no me meto más —contestó mi madre y se retiró.

—Perdona a mi madre, está algo susceptible —expliqué.

—Te está protegiendo, lo comprendo…

—Carlisle… ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté intrigada.

—Te lo he dicho… quiero estar contigo… eso deseo, mi hermosa Isabella —pronunció tocando mi cintura.

—Pero somos diferentes, demasiado diferentes, Carlisle —aseguré derramando una lágrima.

—No llores, cariño…

—Quizás no estemos hechos el uno para el otro —confesé con dolor.

—No te volveré a lastimar, lo prometo… si deseas dejarme porque crees que esto no va a funcionar te doy el mayor permiso para hacerlo sin quejarme, pero dame una nueva oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un hombre perfecto para ti —susurró hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Lo besé sin decir una palabra y me abalancé sobre él.

—Oh, Carlisle —gemí mientras él me acariciaba el cuerpo.

—No sabes cuánto deseo que seas sólo mía, Isabella —dijo quitándome la blusa.

—No quiero perderte —confesé mirándolo fijamente.

—No lo harás, cariño, nada ni nadie va a separarnos…

Desabroché los botones del pantalón de Carlisle y comencé a besar sus pectorales hasta llegar a la altura de su polla.

—Quiero comerte —gemí tomando la polla de Carlisle en mis manos.

Con mis labios humedecidos comencé a besar la gran polla de Carlisle que cada vez se endurecía más.

—Eres tan rico —jadeé metiendo su polla en mi boca.

—Ohhhh, Bella —gimió Carlisle excitado tocándome el cabello.

Chupé la polla de Carlisle hasta que acabó en mi boca y bebí su semen que tenía un sabor salado y agrio que me volvía loca.

—Oh, mi niña —gimió él poniéndome sobre la mesada de la cocina.

—Hazme el amor —imploré.

—¿Crees que algún día podrías a amar a este viejo? —me preguntó con mirada tierna y sensible.

—Claro, cariño, podría amarte toda la vida —confesé abriendo mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

**Carlisle POV**

_Dos años más tarde…_

—Los declaro… marido y mujer —exclamó el cura de la parroquia.

Corrí el velo blanco del rostro de Isabella viendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de llorar, la miré a los ojos, sonreí y la besé sellando nuestra unión.

Desde ese día de año nuevo que la conocí no pude quitármela de la mente… Pero el día de la fiesta cuando la vi en la puerta de su casa me encandilo por completo. Cuando se subió a ese auto y me abandonó supe que debía ir por ella para nunca dejarla ir. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa joven.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Alice abrazando a Bella.

—Eres toda una mujer, cariño —exclamó Renée llorando.

—Gracias, mamá… —susurró mi esposa.

—¿A dónde van de viaje? —preguntó Alice intrigada saltando como una niña.

—No lo sé todavía, es una sorpresa —le respondió Bella sin saber que iba a llevarla a Roma.

—¿Pasarán navidad y año nuevo solos? —preguntó Renée con tristeza.

—Sí, tendremos una luna de miel completa —dije apareciéndome por detrás—. Señora Cullen, venga conmigo por favor, quiero decirle algo —susurré en el oído de Bella tomándola de la cintura.

—¡Estoy muy feliz! —exclamó ella saltando de alegría con su vestido largo color lila de seda que le quedaba pintado y un peinado con su cabello lila opaco recogido lleno de flores violetas.

—Estas preciosa, mi bella, Isabella —jadeé poniéndola contra un muro de la iglesia.

—Carlisle —exclamó sonrojada.

—Te follaría ahora mismo…

—Allí —dijo señalándome el confesionario—. Está bastante resguardado, ¿no cree, señor Cullen?

La miré con perversión y la arrastré hasta el confesionario, le levanté el vestido lila, la puse de espaldas a mí y le bajé las bragas muy sensualmente acariciando sus piernas.

—Es sólo mía, señora Cullen —exclamé penetrándola por el trasero sintiendo sus gemidos en mi odio.

—Ah sí, Carlisle, soy sólo tuya —jadeó de placer tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

—Eres todo para mí, Isabella. Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido —confesé.

—Oh, Carlisle —gimió mientras la daba vuelta y besaba sus labios apasionadamente.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó con voz inocente mirándome a los ojos.

—Te amo demasiado, cariño —admití.

**Continuará… **


	2. Sólo tuya 2

"**Sólo tuya" (Parte 2) **

Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes.

Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+).

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragon, Beta de Élite Fanfiction****.**

.

.

**Bella POV **

Dormía plácidamente a mi lado, su respiración era suave y su rostro tenía una expresión angelical.

Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado por el viaje y su camisa algo arrugada, coloqué mi mano en su pecho y lo acaricié hasta que abrió sus ojos.

—Estamos por llegar, cariño —le dije con mi voz suave.

—He dormido demasiado —exclamó él algo avergonzado y se refregó el rostro.

—Iré al baño antes de aterrizar —aclaré y me dirigí al baño.

Me metí dentro del baño, el cual era muy cómodo porque era primera clase, claro, Carlisle vivía dándome lujos. Peiné mi cabello rojo casi fucsia recién teñido, me mojé el rostro un poco y luego delineé mis ojos algo cansados de negro. Tomé la perilla, la giré e intenté salir del baño mientras, mi marido, me empujaba hacia dentro nuevamente.

—Si quieres ir al baño, espera a que salga, cariño —susurré mordiendo mi labio, sabía lo que él quería.

—No quiero esperar —jadeó mirándome con ojos perversos.

—Señor Cullen, es usted un psicópata sexual —gemí mientras me sentaba en el lavamanos abriendo mis piernas y dejé al descubierto mis bragas blancas para que me las quitara.

—Quiero hacerte el amor aquí —gimió Carlisle empujándome contra el vidrio.

—Oh, Carlisle —susurré mientras me tocaba las piernas y subía mi falda negra de cuero hasta la cintura.

—Te deseo —exclamó bajando la bragueta de su jean azul.

Puse mis manos en su espalda y lo rasguñé levemente, jadeó y se arqueó hacia atrás mientras yo tomaba su polla erecta y la comenzaba a frotar para que luego me penetrara.

—Estoy muy duro —gimió Carlisle, con su polla enorme queriendo follarme.

—¡Házmelo como a una puta, Carlisle! —gemí suavemente en su oído.

Carlisle me bajó las bragas con suavidad, las colocó sobre el lavamanos, acercó su cuerpo al mío y me penetró con su polla dura como piedra.

—Ahhhhh —gemí de placer.

—Bella —rugió de excitación, empujándome hacia atrás penetrándome hasta llegar al fondo.

—Ahhhhh —grité más excitada sintiendo la enorme polla de mi esposo en mi joven coño húmedo.

—Estás tan húmeda, Isabella —susurró en mi oído y siguió penetrándome cada vez más y más fuerte.

—Oh, mi amor… ¡esto es exquisito! —gimoteé arqueando mi cuerpo de placer.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Ohhh sí, Carlisle, ¡me encanta! —grité mientras tenía un orgasmo.

—Señor, por favor haga silencio —exclamó una azafata del otro lado de la puerta que seguramente nos oyó follar como animales.

—Ups —exclamé riéndome junto con Carlisle.

—Shhhh —susurró él y puso su dedo índice en mis labios callándome.

Pasé mi lengua por su dedo, me sonrió y se alejó de mi cuerpo, saliendo de mi coño y dejándome completamente húmeda.

—Estoy durísimo —comentó Carlisle metiendo su gran polla en sus jeans.

—¡No te entra! —exclamé riendo viendo que Carlisle estaba realmente excitado, su polla casi no entraba en sus pantalones.

—Shhhh —exclamó él cerrando su bragueta y se sonrojó—. Te espero en el asiento —dijo besándome y se fue del baño.

Estaba tan húmeda y excitada, desearía poder terminar con lo que comenzamos y seguir teniendo sexo desenfrenado… ¡sexo en un avión, que divertido!

.

.

.

.

—El auto está listo, señor Cullen —informó Emmett indicándonos la limusina fuera del aeropuerto de Roma.

—Perfecto, gracias, Emmett —respondió Carlisle y subimos—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —susurró mirándome.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Si le digo ya no sería una sorpresa, señora Cullen —me respondió riendo—. ¡Que picaron! —exclamé y lo empujé sonriendo—. ¿Es algo sucio o pervertido?

—¡No, no es algo sucio o pervertido, Bella! —exclamó riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Sobre nuestra luna de miel?

—Sí, es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros y con esta unión —me dijo acariciando mi pierna con sus manos.

—Tengo ganas de hacerte tantas cosas, Carlisle —susurré excitada, deseaba tocarlo con todo mi ser, lo deseaba demasiado, él era una droga para mí.

—Yo también, mi niña, deseo hacerte demasiadas cosas, cosas que ni imaginas, Isabella —susurró en mi oído con esa pronunciación sensual diciendo mi nombre estilo Italiano.

—Carlisle —jadeé en su oído y mordí su lóbulo tirando de él.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó y luego sonrió sonrojado.

—Llegamos, señor —exclamó Emmett abriendo la puerta de la limusina.

—¿Aquí está la sorpresa? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Sí, quiero que cierres los ojos, amor —dijo y cerré mis ojos, luego me ayudó a bajar y me tapó con sus manos para asegurarse que no viera nada.

—No estoy viendo, Carlisle —exclamé riéndome de él que trataba de taparme los ojos aunque no veía nada.

—Quiero que escuches el sonido y luego te dejaré ver…

Sentí un silencio en las voces de mi alrededor, entramos a un lugar, sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, luego una vibración, un zumbido me inundó recordándome mis épocas de tatuajes… era el mismo zumbido y el mismo olor a tinta.

—¿Sabes dónde estás? —preguntó él quitándome las manos de los ojos.

—¿Un salón de tatuajes? —pregunté atónita.

—Abre los ojos —me ordenó Carlisle y me tomó de las manos.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en lo correcto, nos encontrábamos en un salón de tatuajes.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Vamos a hacernos un tatuaje, me haré el primer tatuaje contigo, cariño —susurró sonriéndome.

—¡Ohhh, Carlisle, eres un dulce! —grité abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Lo reservé antes de viajar, preparé todo esto para ti, es mi regalo de bodas —comentó besándome.

Ambos nos sentamos y elegimos un mismo modelo para hacernos en representación a nuestro amor.

Elegimos una paloma y un cuervo unidos por un lazo rojo, con una frase debajo que decía "por siempre un año nuevo". Nos pareció lo más adecuado, él era la paloma, celestial, tierno y lleno de vida y yo era el cuervo, oscura, rebelde y renegada. El lazo que nos unía representaba nuestro casamiento y la frase, nuestro amor eterno y el día en que nos conocimos.

Un joven llamado James nos tatuó a ambos, primero me tatuó a mí en la cadera ya que estaba metida en este mundo y soportaba más fácilmente el dolor, y luego, cuando Carlisle hubiera tomado valor iba a tatuarlo a él…

—¿Estás listo, hermano? —preguntó el joven tatuador mirando a Carlisle.

—Sí, listo, algo nervioso, pero listo.

—Todo va a salir bien, va a doler un poco pero pasará, cariño —susurré tomando su mano.

—¿En el hombro verdad? —preguntó James con la tinta preparada.

—Sí —comentó Carlisle asustado.

Realmente estaba asustado porque lo notaba en el temblor de sus manos, sabía que lo quería hacer, pero me rompía el corazón saber que eso lo asustaba tanto.

Luego de unas dos horas, el tatuaje estaba listo, ambos teníamos el mismo dibujo y estábamos listos para comenzar nuestra luna de miel en Roma.

—¿Primero al hotel, señor? —preguntó Emmett subiendo a la limusina.

—Sí, vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y luego daremos una vuelta antes de la cena —comentó Carlisle.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunté tocando su brazo.

—Un poco, ¿a ti?

—No, sólo un pequeño ardor… pero pasará pronto —confesé.

Nos dirigimos al hotel, nos cambiamos de ropa y luego bajamos al lobby a esperar por Emmett que vendría con el coche a buscarnos.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A pasear un poco y luego iremos a cenar, ¿te parece? —me preguntó.

—Sí, me encanta el plan —respondí contenta de estar a su lado y partimos en el coche amarillo que había alquilado Emmett.

Llegamos a la "Plaza España" donde había una gran escalinata y una hermosa fuente.

—Si quieres podemos recorrer los negocio de alrededor, cariño —dijo Carlisle, mirándome.

—Sí, claro —contesté atónita por el hermoso paisaje.

Entré a un negocio de ropa, "Prada", me probé un par de vestido y se los mostré a Emmett que estaba en la puerta de mi vestidor esperándome.

—¿Te parece para esta noche? —le pregunté mostrándole el vestido rojo con un gran escote en la espalda que me llegaba hasta el comienzo de mi trasero.

—Perfecto, señora Cullen —comentó Emmett.

Asentí contenta y me llevé el vestido, mientras Carlisle estaba dando unas vueltas mirando otros negocios.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Carlisle sonriéndome.

—Sí, cariño —respondí y le di mi bolsa a Emmett.

—Vamos a sacarnos unas fotografías —exclamó tomándome de la mano.

Posamos en varias partes de la plaza y Emmett nos tomó más de treinta fotos, seguro.

—¿No son demasiadas fotos? —pregunté riendo.

—Quizás, sí —confesó Emmett y se rió.

—A ver, posa tú también, Emmett, les tomaré una foto —dijo Carlisle tomando la cámara y nos tomó una fotografía a mí con Emmett.

—¿Les tomó una a ustedes? —pregunté tomando la cámara.

—Sí, señora Cullen —respondió Emmett y abrazó a Carlisle para la foto.

—Se ven tan dulces —exclamé después de tomar la foto.

—Ouch, ¿me veo dulce? ¡No muestre esa foto! —dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza.

—Quiere ser un fortachón si sentimientos, pero por suerte no lo es y eso lo avergüenza —me dijo Carlisle hablando de su guardaespaldas—. ¿Vamos a cenar? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Claro, ¡ya muero de hambre! —exclamé.

Volvimos al hotel para cambiarnos, limpié mi tatuaje y el de Carlisle y los protegí con un plástico para evitar mojarlos, me puse el vestido rojo, recogí mi cabello rojizo y esperé a mi esposo en el lobby.

—¡Estas espectacular!—exclamó Carlisle mirándome desde lejos.

—Tú también —respondí viéndolo con un esmoquin perfectamente a su medida.

—Eres tan hermosa, Isabella —susurró él tocando mi escote en la espalda.

—Me haces cosquillas —gemí estremeciendo mi cuerpo por el roce de su piel.

—Esta noche serás mía, Isabella —prometió él y fuimos a cenar cerca de la "Fontana de Trevi".

.

.

.

.

—La cena ha sido riquísima —exclamé luego de comer un pavo horneado con vegetales.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras —contestó Carlisle y levantó la copa —. Brindemos —exclamó.

Tomé mi copa y brindé junto a él.

—Mañana es noche buena —susurré luego de beber el champagne.

—Sí, cenaremos en el hotel en forma privada… ¿te parece? —preguntó mirándome.

—Sí, cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

—¿Sí?

—Sí, luego de las doce —susurré y tomé su mano para acariciarla.

—Estoy ansioso por ver que tienes para mí —dijo levantándose de la silla.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, enseguida vuelvo…

—Hola —susurró un joven acercándose a mí, un joven de unos veintiséis, veintisiete años de cabello castaño y ojos dorados.

—Hola —respondí.

—¿Tu padre te ha dejado al fin sola? —preguntó.

—¿Mi padre? —pregunté sin entender lo que el joven decía.

—Te he estado observando… eres muy hermosa —confesó el joven Italiano.

—¿Eres Italiano verdad? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Si…

—¡Qué bien, se nota! —exclamé y esperé a que se alejara.

—Me llamo Edward Masen, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna de estas noches si tu padre te deja? —preguntó acercándose más a mí.

—No es mi padre, es mi esposo señor Masen —contesté.

—Oh —susurro él y se quedó mirándome boquiabierto.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Carlisle mirándome desde lejos.

—Debo irme —le dije al joven Edward que se quedó sin palabras.

La verdad que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo conocer a este tal Masen, me alcanzaba y me sobraba con Carlisle, estaba realmente feliz con él y lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo. No iba a cambiar a Carlisle por nada ni nadie. Desde lo que sucedió con Esme, dejé de darle importancia a lo que la gente decía o pensaba de nuestra relación, él era mi esposo y sería hasta el día que muera.

—Cariño —susurré tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Un joven que preguntó la hora —mentí para no ponerlo incómodo y sentí una puntada en mi estómago.

¡Espero no descomponerme ahora!, pensé aterrada de arruinar el momento romántico.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos—. Quiero pedir un deseo contigo en la fuente.

Corrí junto a él hasta la fuente, tomó dos monedas de su bolsillo derecho, una me la dio a mí y otra se la quedo él, nos colocamos de espaldas a la fuente, cerré mis ojos y pensé mi deseo... "Deseo tenerlo por siempre a mi lado".

**.**

**.**

Dimos una vuelta alrededor de la fuente tomados de la mano, le susurré al oído unas cuantas veces que lo amaba y luego volvimos al hotel para descansar.

—¿Luna de miel? —pregunté mirándolo con ojos seductores.

—Voy a darme una ducha y luego jugamos, ¿quieres? —me preguntó y asentí bufando.

Vi cómo se quitaba la ropa y la colocaba en una silla, pude ver su gran polla y me sentí realmente excitada y con ganas de sentirlo dentro de mi…

Tomé mi bolso para buscar ropa interior limpia y encontré un neceser con toallas femeninas.

¿Todavía no me había venido el periodo? Extraño pero podía suceder, no era muy regular, nunca lo había sido.

Despreocupada por mi periodo entré al baño, me quité la ropa y vi a Carlisle pasándose el jabón por el cuello, me tenté y me metí a la gran ducha a tocar su espalda.

—¿Un poquito, ahora? —susurré en su oído.

Le quité el jabón y comencé a pasárselo por el pecho hasta bajar a su pelvis haciéndole cosquillas.

—Bella… —susurró excitado, lo noté porque su polla comenzaba a endurecerse.

—¿Qué? —pregunté tomando su polla entre mis manos.

—Ohhh —gimió de placer.

—Quiero comerte —exclamé metiendo su polla erecta en mi boca.

—¡Eres tan hermosa! —me dijo acariciándome el cabello mojado.

Me levanté con mi cuerpo desnudo y besé sus labios con furia metiendo mi lengua y jugueteando con la suya hasta que la excitación nos ganó y me puso contra la pared llena de cerámicos blancos, apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo y tomó mis senos con sus manos apretándolos y retorciéndolos.

—¡Hazme tuya, Carlisle! —gemí.

Tomó su polla y la introdujo en mi débil y húmedo coño que esperaba ser penetrado, con furia me folló por un largo rato mientras el agua de la ducha corría por nuestros cuerpos y luego acabó dentro de mí derramando todo su semen por entre mis largas piernas.

—Ohhh, Carlisle —gemí besando su cuello.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Isabella —admitió tocando mi mejilla.

—Te amo, esposo mío —contesté y toqué su tatuaje—. ¿Duele? —pregunté.

—No, no me duele —respondió y con sus brazos musculosos me levantó y me puso en sus hombros.

—¡Estás loco, Carlisle! —grité riéndome de la situación.

—Hora de descansar, mañana será una larga noche… —comentó y me pasó una toalla para que secara mi cuerpo húmedo.

Asentí juguetonamente, tomé la toalla y me sequé. Luego tome una de sus camisas y me la puse para dormir, tenía su exquisito perfume masculino.

—¿Vienes? —pregunté tocando la cama.

—Sí —respondió y se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo—. Te amo —susurraron sus preciosos labios en mi oído.

—Te amo —respondí y cerré mis ojos abrazando su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Esa noche había fiesta en el hotel por la "Noche Buena", yo prefería quedarme encerradita en la habitación con Carlisle y mostrarle mi espectacular sorpresa sexual.

Con el coche Emmett nos llevó hasta "El Coliseo" y entramos para hacer el tour.

—Símbolo de la eternidad de Roma, el Coliseo o Anfiteatro Flavio —comentó el traductor guía cuando ingresábamos.

—Que loco es encontrarte, de nuevo —susurró Edward Masen a mi lado.

Lo miré y traté de disimular que lo conocía caminando hacia Carlisle que estaba observando el paisaje.

—¿Amor? —dije tocando el brazo de Carlisle.

—Este lugar es hermoso —comentó él anonadado por la belleza del lugar.

Caminé al lado de Emmett y de mi esposo unos metros más, hasta que decidieron alejarse para tomarse una fotografía con el guía.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó el joven acercándose nuevamente a mí.

—¡Ya déjame! —le dije furiosa.

—¡No me digas que no te atraigo ni un poquito…! —exclamó Edward seduciéndome.

—¡Ya déjame en paz… estoy felizmente casada! —le expliqué deseando que se alejara de mí, me ponía en un compromiso con Carlisle, no quería que se sintiera invadido o incómodo porque un joven de mi edad me coqueteaba.

—Sólo un café… sólo eso —susurró tomándome del brazo.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjala! —gritó Carlisle acercándose a nosotros.

—Señor Masen, por favor, retírese —le dije educadamente.

—Cuando te divorcies de este viejo, ¡llámame! —exclamó y me dio un papel con su número al que hice un bollo y lo tiré por el agujero del "Coliseo".

Carlisle sonrió por mi gesto y le dijo a Edward que se alejara.

—¿Está bien, señora Cullen? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, Emmett, es sólo un niño cargoso —respondí y luego besé a Carlisle para demostrarle que no me importaba nadie más que él.

.

.

.

La "Noche Buena" había llegado, esa era la noche de mi sorpresa.

Carlisle y yo estuvimos todo el día paseando por las "Termas de Trajano", llenas de restos arqueológicos, luego regresamos al hotel y ordenamos la cena para las 21 horas.

Las 21:02 horas marcó el reloj y alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

—La cena, señor Cullen —comentó un joven del otro lado.

—Gracias —respondió Carlisle dejando pasar al mozo.

—Le dejaré todo preparado, señor —exclamó el joven y acomodó la cena sobre la mesa de la habitación.

—Gracias y feliz navidad —comentó Carlisle y le entregó una propina al mozo que asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Muero de hambre! —exclamé sentándome en la silla.

—Comencemos —susurró sentándose a mi lado y me sirvió carne asada con papas a la crema.

—Gracias, se ve riquísima esta comida —admití probando el primer bocado—. Mmm… ¡espectacular!

Luego de terminada la cena, esperé en el sillón recostada sobre su pecho a que fueran las 23:40 horas para prepararme con tiempo para la sorpresa de las 00:00 horas.

—Voy a buscar algo —susurré al ver el reloj.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Quédate conmigo, así, aquí abrazados —dijo besando mis labios.

—Voy a buscar la sorpresa, amor —dije y me alejé de él metiéndome en el baño donde tenía toda la ropa preparada.

Había comprado antes de la luna de miel un conjunto de ropa interior sexy de navidad. Un brasier rojo con detalles en dorado, unas bragas rojas, una capa pequeña con peluche blanco y unas medias rojas de red que me pasaban las rodillas.

Me puse el conjunto sensual, vi el reloj y cuando marcaron las 00:00 horas, salí del baño y posé en el marco de la puerta para que me viera.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Carlisle atónito.

—Este es tu regalo de navidad —susurré tocando mi cuerpo.

Se levantó del sillón, se acercó a mí lentamente quitándose la corbata, me tomó de la cintura y me besó apasionadamente.

—Eres el mejor regalo de navidad, cariño —susurró en mi oído y me ató las muñecas con la corbata como esa noche que me hizo el amor en su casa por primera vez.

—Soy tuya, Carlisle —confesé dejándome dominar por él.

Me llevó hasta la cama, me ató al respaldo de hierro, jugueteó con su boca por mi vientre, recorrió mis piernas besándolas, vendó mis ojos con otra de sus corbatas que estaba tendida en una de las sillas y sentí que se alejaba para buscar algo.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó poniendo una frutilla en mi boca.

Le di un mordisco y el sabor me dio nauseas.

—Quiero vomitar —dije y antes de que él pudiera desatarme vomité en la cama—. Lo siento, Carlisle —me disculpé avergonzada y corrí hacia el baño para seguir vomitando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de un minutos acercándose a la puerta.

—No entres…

—En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? —me dijo acariciando mi espalda tatuada—. Te ha caído mal la crema, quizás.

—No creo, hasta que comí la frutilla no sentía ganas de vomitar… La frutilla me causó mucho asco, no sé por qué, lo lamento Carlisle, arruiné la noche —dije avergonzada limpiándome el rostro.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, vamos a descansar ahora, voy a cuidarte, ¿sí, cariño? —me dijo y me acompañó hasta la cama.

—Tengo muchas nauseas…

—¿Quieres que llame a un médico? —preguntó asustado.

—No, ya se me pasará… sólo es un problema estomacal, mañana seguro estoy mejor —prometí sintiendo mi estómago revolverse.

—Duerme, Isabella, estaré a tu lado —susurró y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Una noche arruinada por un problema estomacal, nada común en mí, ¿me cayó mal una frutilla que ni siquiera había llegado a mi estomago? Tampoco podía ser la cena porque la había acabado dos horas antes y estaba en perfectas condiciones… ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué había mal en mí? ¿Estaba embarazada?

Pasamos una semana recorriendo Roma, lo que más disfruté fue "El Vaticano", por momentos tuvimos que parar, me sentía cansada y con sueño, dependiendo que ingería mi estómago respondía mal e instantáneamente vomitaba, ¿qué tenía? Cada vez que comía algo muy dulce mi estómago se retorcía. Quizás la teoría de un embarazo no estaba tan errada ya que tenía un largo atraso…

—Emmett… necesito un favor…

—¿Si, señora Cullen? —preguntó Emmett acercándose a mí mientras Carlisle pedía la llave de la habitación.

—¿Podrías llevarme mañana temprano a un médico mientras él duerme? —dije señalando a Carlisle—. No quiero preocuparlo… Debe ser algo estomacal, pero necesito chequearme por las dudas, he tenido demasiado malestar en esta semana.

—Claro, señora, no diré nada —prometió Emmett.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sin hacer ruido, me vestí rápidamente, le dejé una nota que decía:

"_Fui a comprar algo de ropa, me acompaña Emmett, no te preocupes. Bella"._

Y luego bajé al lobby.

—¿Está lista? —me preguntó y fui con él hasta el coche.

—¿Puedes ir más lento, Emmett? Estoy algo mareada —susurré sintiendo mi estómago rugir.

Llegué al hospital y pedí ver a un doctor por dolores abdominales, rápidamente me asignaron un enfermero que me revisó y me hizo una ecografía para ver mi estómago.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora? —me preguntó.

—Algo nauseosa doctor…

—Descríbame los síntomas —ordenó el médico y le expliqué los dolores que había sentido todos esos días y los mareos continuos.

—Es un bebé —susurró el enfermero Italiano mirando la pantalla del ecógrafo.

—¿Qué? —dije atónita.

—Está embarazada… Por eso los dolores abdominales y las náuseas, es normal en un embarazo las primeras semanas. Está de aproximadamente seis semanas —indicó el médico.

—¿Embarazada? ¿Dice que tengo dentro de mí un bebé? —exclamé mirando la pantalla del ecógrafo.

—Sí, allí está… ¿lo ve? —señaló al pequeño bebé en la pantalla.

—¡Oh, por Dios!… Debo decirle a mi esposo —dije pensando en la reacción de felicidad de Carlisle.

—¿Primeriza, verdad?

—¡Sí! —exclamé del felicidad y le pedí una copia de la primer ecografía.

Luego de unos minutos salí de la sala y me encontré con Emmett en la salida esperándome.

—¿Todo bien, señora Cullen? —preguntó preocupado.

—Todo genial, Emmett, no te preocupes —dije alivianando el tema para que no hiciera más preguntas, quería decírselo primero a Carlisle.

.

.

.

Quería esperar a la cena de año nuevo para decírselo, debía aguardar sólo un día más el secreto y luego podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Esas veinticuatro horas fueron un calvario, me mordía la lengua para no decírselo… Quería que fuera especial, quería decírselo la noche de año nuevo, la noche en la que nos conocimos e hicimos el amor por primera vez.

.

.

.

La noche de año nuevo llegó al fin y ambos decidimos quedarnos a cenar en el restaurante del hotel junto a Emmett.

La decoración del hotel era espectacular, el techo estaba lleno de brillosas estrellas y en las paredes tenían apliques con luces que se movían.

—Voy a comer algo liviano, quiero estar bien esta noche ya que tengo una sorpresa —le dije mirando a Carlisle ansiosa.

—Yo también tengo una sorpresa, ¡allí esta! —susurró señalando detrás de mí.

Volteé y vi a mi madre sonriéndome.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó mi madre corriendo hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté atónita abrazándola.

—Es mi regalo de navidad para ti, algo atrasado pero espero que lo disfrutes. Quiero que tengas el mejor viaje de tu vida Isabella —exclamó Carlisle besando mi frente.

—Oh, Carlisle, esto es hermoso —le dije abrazándolo cuando noté que Alice venia corriendo de la mano de Jasper por el pasillo.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice.

—¿Alice? ¡Oh, Por Dios! —grité y la abracé con fuerza.

Después de los abrazos y saludos, nos sentamos a la mesa todos juntos, Carlisle y yo en la cabecera, junto a Alice con Jasper, Emmett, mi madre, Rosalie y su padre que era muy amigo de mi esposo.

Durante la cena noté que Rosalie y Emmett se hacían gestos y se tocaban bajo la mesa, estaba muy contenta por Emmett quizás había encontrado a una joven que podía hacerlo feliz, ¡era hora de que él también fuera feliz!

Miré a Carlisle y le hice señas para que observara a Emmett coquetear con Rose.

—Parece que han pegado onda —comentó Carlisle riendo.

—Parece que sí, él es totalmente el estilo de Rose —confesé conociéndola.

—¿La estás pasando bien? —preguntó Carlisle mirando a Emmett.

—Sí, la comida esta exquisita, señor Cullen —comentó avergonzado.

—¿Qué tal te parece, Rose?

—Muy hermosa, señor Cullen —confesó y bajó su cabeza.

—Si te parece hermosa entonces invítala a bailar una pieza luego de la cena, y ¡llámame Carlisle una vez en tu vida, Emmett! —dijo mi esposo y yo asentí.

—Gracias, Carlisle —contestó el guardaespaldas sonriendo.

Cenamos hasta que se hicieron las 23:55 horas y todos tomamos nuestras copas preparados para brindar, me levanté de la silla, levanté mi copa y susurré:

—Estoy embarazada…

.

.

**Carlisle POV **

—¿Embarazada? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro y noté que Renée comenzaba a llorar.

—Sí, cariño —susurró Isabella tocando su vientre.

—Oh hija, ¡qué alegría! —exclamó Renée y todos aplaudieron.

—Oh, Isabella… No sabes cuan feliz me haces —susurré besándola y posé mi mano en su vientre para sentir a mi futuro bebé.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritaron todos chocando sus copas a las 00:00 horas en punto y miles de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el campo del hotel mientras Emmett le susurraba algo al oído a Rose y se alejaban lentamente de nosotros.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, futuro papá! —pronunció Isabella con sus labios rosados como aquella noche de año nuevo que la conocí.

**Fin**


End file.
